Evolution of the Daleks (TV story)
Evolution of the Daleks 'is the fifth episode of the third series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Helen Raynor, directed by James Strong and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor finally sees the opportunity to change the Daleks' nature when the newly-hybridised leader of the Cult of Skaro declares himself the first of a new race and decides to help Sec with his plan to make a new Dalek-Human species. But the hybrid's former subordinates have other plans for the new race and won't allow Sec or the Doctor to eschew them. Meanwhile, Martha and others from Hooverville, including showgirl Tallulah and her pig-slave boyfriend Laszlo, have to fight for survival against the savage pig-slaves and keep the Daleks from gaining the upper hand... Plot As the newly-hybridised Dalek Sec adjusts to his new form, he orders the other human prisoners prepared for the process. The Doctor gets their attention with the help of a radio and marvels in fascination at the new creature. He probes Sec to examine his outlook on life and emotions now that he’s merged with a human, but all he does is appreciate all of humanity aggressive and violent characteristics. The Doctor disables him and the other Daleks with feedback from the radio and gives himself and the prisoners a window to escape, grabbing Talullah, who’d gotten lost in the tunnels, on the way back to the surface. In the lab, Sec picks up the destroyed radio and reflects on what the Doctor said. The Daleks find the prisoners escaped and discreetly voice their doubts about Sec between them. Returning to Hooverville, the Doctor warns Solomon about the Daleks and the threat they pose, insisting he take his people away to hide but Solomon repeatedly tells him there isn’t anywhere else to go. A sentry hears pig slaves advancing on all sides and warns the camp, who all begin to take up arms. Some try to flee or hide but are captured by the pig slaves; soon everybody is encircled in the centre of the camp. While the residents hold them off with their firearms, the Doctor draws their attention to Dalek Caan and Dalek Jast who fly in overhead. In the lab, Sec and Dalek Thay watch the approach and Sec orders the attack to commence. Caan and Jast begin an onslaught on the people below before the Doctor jumps to their defence. Against his advice, Solomon addresses the Daleks himself and tries to appeal to their compassion and humanity, but Caan just shoots him dead, to the horror of the other residents. Incensed, the Doctor orders Caan to kill him too if it means they’ll leave the humans alone. However, just before the Dalek delivers a shot, Sec interjects and orders the Doctor spared and brought to him, telling Dalek Thay that they could use his genius to their advantage. Reluctantly, the Doctor agrees to go if the humans are spared and the Daleks agree before taking him away. As he leaves, he hands Martha his psychic paper for an unspecified purpose. While Martha and Talullah tend to the injured in the camp, wondering why the Doctor left the psychic paper with them, the Daleks bring him back to Sec who insists that the deaths were wrong. He explains that the Cult of Skaro tried various different things to try and survive, but all their experiments were failures. Eventually, they decided that people were the Earth’s greatest asset and opted to utilise it; Sec shows the Doctor a supply of hundreds of bodies of wiped people, waiting to be made into Dalek hybrids and orders the Daleks to bring up the plan on how to power the experiment. Back in Hooverville, Martha and Talullah ask Frank if Diagoras was tied to any job that the Daleks may have hijacked and he points them to the construction of the Empire State Building. Beneath it, in the Dalek lab, Sec shows the Doctor that the Empire State serves as the conductor for an incoming wave of gamma radiation that will power the experiment. He asks the Doctor for help in readying the bodies for awakening, arguing to the other Daleks that their quest on supremacy will eventually lead to their extinction unless the Doctor assists them. As Martha, Frank and Tallulah bluff their way into the Empire State Building to look through the plans on the top floor looking for the Daleks' alterations, Sec tells the Doctor that he wants to alter the Human-Daleks' DNA to make them less Dalek and more human so as to better guarantee their survival and asks that, once all is done, the Doctor take them away in his TARDIS so they can start again. With only 11 minutes until the strike, the Doctor agrees to help Sec in his plan. As they work, Laszlo asks the Doctor if he trusts Sec and he says that he wants to believe that Sec can change, unaware that their exchange is being overheard by a Dalek. When the solution is finished, the Doctor and Sec start feeding the genes into the bodies, ready for the strike. Upstairs, Martha and Tallulah discover the Daleks' Dalekanium bars bolted to the mast. In the basement, the Daleks start overriding the experiment, plotting making the new hybrids 100% Dalek. The Doctor tries to stop them as does Sec, but they declare that he is no longer a Dalek and has thus lost his authority. They order the slaves to restrain the two of them as the solar flare approaches; the lift then arrives and the Doctor and a weakening Laszlo escape. Arriving on the top floor, the Daleks call the lift down for the pig slaves to follow them; the Doctor starts making his way up to the mast to remove the Dalekanium from it while Martha and the others prepare to defend themselves. As the gamma strike approaches, the Doctor manages to remove one of the pieces of Dalekanium with his sonic screwdriver but loses it halfway through removing the second piece. As the pig slaves make their way up the building, Laszlo collapses, leaving just Martha and Laszlo to defend. However, Martha has the idea to connect a string of metal to the lift ready for the lightning strike to stop the slaves. Unable to remove the second piece by hand, the Doctor climbs up onto the mast as the gamma strike hits, sending electricity coursing through him, the slaves and the entire building. In the lab, the army of Dalek-Humans awaken while the Martha looks over the bodies of the dead pig slaves upstairs before going to the Doctor. The Daleks order the hybrid army to take arms and begin the invasion of the city. Martha and the others find the Doctor unconscious on the roof and wake him up as the army makes it's way through the sewer tunnels. Dalek Caan is connected to their battle computer to command the hybrid army from the lab. With one chance to stop the army, the Doctor and the others make their way to the theatre and signal the Daleks who sends the army there to face him. The hybrids flock the theatre, followed shortly by Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast dragging a chained Sec with them. The Doctor faces up to them while Sec tries to reason with them one last time; before they kill the Doctor, Sec rises from the floor and takes the shot himself, dropping dead. Angered again, the Doctor suggests that the hybrids be the ones to destroy him and the army takes aim but doesn't fire on the command. Instead, the Dalek-Humans start questioning the commands and the Doctor reveals that because the gamma strike went through him first, a part of his Time Lord DNA was contributed to the Dalek-Humans' genes. The Daleks start exterminating the hybrids as failures and the hybrids open fire on them, destroying both Dalek Jast and Dalek Thay. With the fighting over, the Doctor tells the hybrids that they are free now; however, Dalek Caan causes a brainstorm across all the hybrids, causing them all to die. The Doctor is horrified at this monstrous display of genocide of a newly-born race and recognises that there is now only one Dalek left in the whole universe. Confronting Caan in the lab, the Doctor offers it the last chance of compassion he's willing to offer but it activates Emergency Temporal Shift and escapes. Martha and Tallulah bring Laszlo, on the point of death because of his limited pig slave lifespan, into the lab and, deciding that he's seen too many deaths that day, uses the Dalek's equipment to save his life. The following day, Frank, now the de facto leader of Hooverville after Solomon's death, speaks with the townsfolk, who agree to take him in and Tallulah remains by his side. The Doctor and Martha return to the TARDIS, humouring over the ludicrousness of Laszlo and Tallulah's situation but still accepting the fact that it works. Martha then apologises to the Doctor for Dalek Caan's escape, but, as they step into the TARDIS, the Doctor muses that he expects he'll meet Dalek Caan again one day... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Tallulah - Miranda Raison * Laszlo - Ryan Carnes * Solomon - Hugh Quarshie * Frank - Andrew Garfield * Dalek Sec - Eric Loren * Man #1 - Earl Perkins * Dalek Operators - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson * Dalek Voices - Nicholas Briggs * Hero Pig Man - Paul Kasey * Hybrid - Ian Porter Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Evolution of the Daleks'' page on '''Doctor Who Website